Vampire Prisioner
by YukixXxNozomi
Summary: NOTHING TO DO WITH VAMPIRE PRNCESS MIYU! my own story about a girl named Katie who gets involved with a vampire
1. Chapter 1

The tapping of Katie's high heel shoes were noticable as she turn the corner of Maple and Bells Street. Her black dress was getting dirty by the bushed to her side. She was grasping her handbag tightly and had to walk home about 2 to 3 miles. Which means she had a bad date tonight. Her black-brown hair was up in a bun, but was lose and was hanging down to her eyes.

"Dammit." she said, walking a tad faster and getting more angerier. "God Dammit. I hope to god he burns in hell." she said, gridding her teeth together.

Well on Katies date, her boyfriend told her to dress nicley. And so she did. She thought it was oging to be a romantic dinner, just the two of them. He pick her up at her home and they both drove off. When they arrived at their destitnation point. They weren't at a dinner, and they werent alone. In fact, their company were stripers. He had brought her to a strip joint hoping he would getting something from her. Just as she expected, she wasnt popular, not at all. She was a loner and was actually happy someone had asked her out. But it was just a joke. He have never liked her, he only wanted her for sex. So she trew her drink into his scrawny face,. But that isnt enough, so she slap him, then she took off, leaving the guy with the stipers behind.

"Im such a fool." she told herself. "Im 16 years old, on my first date to think that someone actually likes me." she sighed. "No one does." she stopped walking and untied her bun. "This isnt me," she told herself, holding a butterfly clip in her hand. "I don't like this stuff like everyone else." she looked down at her body, and her dress. Her dress was very pretty, and was one of her favorite colors black.

Her long brown-black hair touched her shoulders and down her back a little. "I hate liers." she told herself, and then started walking again. As she pass through different streets and alley ways. She had suddenly remebered a short cut, around Lake Road and Wagoran Street, their was an allyey way. So she hurried along, trying to get home on time before her curfue.

She couldnt help to sence that someone was following her. But she ingored it, when she reached the alley way, she started to walk down it, trying to find to way out.

"Why is a pretty girl like you in a place like this?" a voice said. Katie turned around.

"Whwho's there!" she asked. Out of the shadows was a handsome guy, maybe in his mid-20's she thought. His black hair covered a little of his eyes. And had a tint of blue to it. His eyes where gray as a mouse, but had some green in them. His black outfit mad it impossible to see his whole body.

"Just a stranger." he said. "Now, back to my qeustion." she grinned.

Katie took a step back, "its none of your bussiness!" she said, a tad scared. He walk foward.

"Come on," as he walk foward you walk back some more. As your bare back hit the cold brick wall, it made you shiver and jumped, which made you jump into the guys chest. "Oh, a little eager I see." she said. But you walked backwards again, ingoring the cold wall this time.

"Am not!" she said angrly, if she doesnt get home soon, her mom will get mad, real mad.

As the guy got closer, "leave me alone!" you said.

"Huh? Why? I cannt resist your beautiful face of yours." he said, he looked into your blue eyes, then he place his arm to the right side of the wall blocking you to eacape.

"Stop it. I don't need anymore liers tonight!" you said, trying to figure out what to do. He smiled, showing some of his teeth,

"Oh, don't worry I wont bite." he grinned, as he pulled her neck to the side slowly.

As he was paying more attention to her neck and body for some reason, she had kneed him in the stomach making him fall to the ground, sptting out a little of blood.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Katie said, as she quickly took off her shoes and ran.

_run..._she told herself. _Run! run like hell!_

As she ran like hell, she came across her house, her home. She looked behind her, no one was their. I guess the didnt chase after her. As she looked into her parents room from outside, thnkfully, the light wasnt on. Which means she wont get introuble getting home late.

she had gotten un dressed and blah blah blah, went to bed blah blah blah and went to school the next day, blah blah blah got teased again at school blah blah blah.boring day huh?

when she arrived home from school she set her bag on the kitchen chair. "Mom. Im home she said, walking to the living room. Then on the coffee table she saw empty voka bottles and beer scattered everywhere. _Dammit!_ she thought, getting ready for some thing, something bad. Then she heard screaming, coming from her room. Katie ran, to see her mother threw all of Katies stuff to the ground of her room.

"Mom. Whwhat are you doing?" katie asked, picking up her stuff.

"Don't you dare pick that shit up!" Katies mother then went to Katie's desk, and threw her pens and pencils right at her.

"Mom!" Katie yelled, "stop it!" katie grabbed her mothers arms to hold her back from throwing anymore stuff at the floor. "Just calm down mom. Everything is okay." Katie said calmly, waiting for her mother to ease down.

"..." when Katie finally let go of her mother, she had spinned around and hit Katie right in the fce. "Don't you fucking dare to tell me that everything is okay!" she said, looking at the poor girl on the ground, bleeding from her face. Then her mother's voice gotten softer. She bent down to face Katie's face. "Im sorry sweetie." she help Katie up and hugged her. "Im sorry." she said again.

"Its okay mother." Katie said, holding back tears. Her mothers breathe smelled like alichol and ciggeretes.

"I thought I told you" Katie's mother start to get angry, "Not to tell me that its okay!" then katie suddenly felt pain on her hand. She looked down. Her mother, her own mother had bitten her, and kept on biter deeper and deeper. _This,_ katie thought, _is a sin that I must be punished for. This is my punishment._ Katie thought, ingoring the pain as much as possible.

"Katie!" said a mans voice. "What did you do?" Katie look up, to see her father. "Jen? Jen!" he pulled Katie's mom off of her. "Katie? What did you do to your mother!" he asked making sure Jen katie's mom was okay. He looked at Katie, and her room. "Don't you feel sorry for your mother, going through all of this!" he asked, he picked up some pencils and papers. And threw it at her. "Clean this up now! you are not aloud out of your room at all!" he held Jen's hand and walked out of the room, then he slam the door shut. Then she heard a 'click'ing sound.

When Katie tried to open the door, it was locked. Her parents, her very own parents had locked her in her own room. Katie punch her wall. "Dammit." she said under her breathe. Then she put her body on the wall, starting to tear up. "Maybe I should have gone with that guy last night." she walk to her mirror, to see a huge cut on her face. She put a bandage on it. She look at her room. Asking herself why? Why? Why only me?

This happens all the time! Why only me! she went to her closet and got out her bag. She put clothing into the bag. She grabbed her cellphone, a brush, etc. her room was on the first floor, and her parents room was on the second. So Katie waited till it was late...to runaway.

It's around 11 p.m. and her parents had already gone to bed, she took a pencil and paper. She wrote down:

" To Mom and Dad,

I have a plane ticket to California. If you love me, you wouldn't look for me. This is an official a runaway note. I will not come back.

- Katie"

with that Katie opened up her window and step out. "Free." she said under her breathe. All katie could do now, is to run. She found herself somewhere by a 7eleven, which is still open. But she kept on walking, but she couldnt help to think that their was someone following her, but she didnt care. She wanted to die, she never wanted to be born.

Her stomach growled. "Maybe i should have brought some money." she looked up, "but I never had any." then she felt a hand, a big hand on her shoulder. She turned around but the person had all ready had dragged her into a near by alley way.

"Hey who are" but katie never got to finish, she was hit with some metal or something wooden right in the head, which made her fall to the ground. Then again, she got wacked again and again. Then it stop, she stood up hoping the guy was gone. But she was wrong, he hit her again with the metal pipe in the chest making her bleed really bad, and making her fall on the corner of a dumster which tore her shirt, exposing her chest.

He hit you again. Your face was clinging to cold floor under you. Then you started to get dizzy, real dizzy. _Am I going to die? Here, now?_ Katie thought. Before she closed her eyes waiting for the next swing, she heard the metal pipe drop, and a different mans voice. Then a scream...then she black out...

"_Is she gonna be alright?_" said a voice.

"_She should be fine, I hope._" said another voice. Katie moaned. _Am I dead?_ She thought. She moaned some more.

"Hey. Hey!"said a vioce. She slightly opened her eyes, trying to adjust the light.

"Where am I?" she asked, she tried to sit up, but a hand grab her and pulled her down.

"Don't sit up, you'll open up your wounds." Katie looked over to see a reallllllyy hot guy before her eyes. His green crystal eyes were impossible to resiste. His black-brown hair was a bit long, covered a little of his face. But Katie paniced.

"Where am I!" as she threw the guys arm across the room. She sat up, she ingored the pain. She looekd around, she found herself in a bed room, on a bed.

"Hey, now calm down okay?" he said taking his guard in case if she starts hitting.

"What happened?" she demand. As the guy told her what happened with the guy beating the living shit out of her and how he had saved her. "Oh..." Katie said. Katie stood up, up from the bed. She looked down at her clothes, they were different and new.

"Oh," the guy stood up, "sorry I had to change your outfit, or the blood and dirt will get your cuts all infected." he looked at Katie. "Thirsty?" he asked, not knowing what to do, katie just nodded. He walked out of the room. _What am I doing! In a strangers house! But he's reallllllllly hot, but, wait! Was I kidnapped?_ She thought. "Here you go." Katie looked up to see a hot guy smiling with a bottle of water. "Sorry, but water is all we have." he sat back down on the dirty sheets with blood.

"Who are you?" she asked, sipping the water. She soon felt a little light headed. She started shaking, she dropped the bottle on the floor, as she was following after the bottle face first.

"Wooh," he said, as he cuaght you. "You need to take it easy? Okay." he said, but all Katie could do is nodd, she didnt have any energy to even speak. Soon, she had blacked out.

PLEASE REVIEW ELSE I WONT UPDATE!


	2. Chapter 2

_Mom? Dad? Where am I?_ She opened her eyes and her hands went atomically to her head with a moan of pain. '_Where am I?_' she asked under her breathe. _Oh god I hope Im not in a freaks basement waiting to be chopped up into pieces_. She thought, _Damn_. She stood herself up and found her self on a bed, with nice clean - soft sheets. "What the hell?" she looked around the room, everything black, nothing in sight. She moved her head from left to right, up and down. Nothing.

She sighed. And plopped down on the bed, "im gonna be someone's dinner tonight." she said with a chuckle. She covered her hands over her scratched cheeks and bruised face. She slightly opened her fingers when she heard some voices.

"_How long has she been out for?" _one voice had said. She heard a sound of a light switchthat came outside of the room. She threw herself up from the bed and found light seeping under the door straight ahead.

"_A few hours, but she'll live."_

_sigh "Why did you bring her here? You see people die everyday, but nooooo, you decide to let this one live!!" _

Someone banged on the wall which made a really loud thump sound. _"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything Charlsine!"_ (Author: his name is pronouced: _Char-ol-sin_ .)

"_Yah, well I know shes gonna be dinner when she wakes up!" _Being called 'dinner' made Katie's spine shiver. She had to get out of here. Out of this nut house!!

With enough courage, Katie got from the nice warm bed, her legs trebling with fear. Her feet on the carpet. She looked down and noticed that she's not in her clothing anymore, but in a big over size black T-shirt that went to her knees. She noticed how visible the cuts on her legs were. A lot were just scratches, but on her left leg, a big old Gash was on her calve. She traced her fingers tips over the wound, feeling the dry blood. '_God...I'm in a horror movie...' _she jolted her head up, '_I need to find a way out of here...the ugly ones in the movies don't make it...'_. She quietly tip-toed across the room and towards Hell. Yup you geussed it, she went towards the door. She was about only 2 feet away from 'The Worse Escape Plan In History' when she noticed that she wasnt on the carpet anymore, but on a cold marble floor. She looked back at her starting point, wondering if she should have stayed their and waited until the villans came in and kicked their assess.

She took a step forward back to the bed, liking Plan B a lot better.

'_-Well, I'll go and check on her. See if she's awake or still a sleep.' _her eyes widened.

'SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!! think fast! Think fast!!!!! Katie THINK FAST!!!' she twirled herself around and around. 'IM GONNA DIE!!'

The door knob swiftly moved in a 180º angle. Katie quickly flew back to the wall and before her eyes, the door opened. She was between the door and the wall.

Katie peeked her eyes over to the side of the door, she saw the guy walking to the bed. He looked very handsome from the back view. Brownish-blackish hair to his ears, wearing jeans, and a black T-Shirt. There was an aura about this guy that made Katie attractive to him. It was weird, a weird aura, something that you can't explain to others.

A light flipped on in the room and made Katie's thought disappear.

"What..." The guy looked at the bed, he crossed his arm and put the other one to his face. "That...bitch..." he quickly threw down his arms and faced the door, as he saw Katie running threw the door and to the hallway. "GUYS!!!" he screamed as he ran threw the room and to the hallway, he saw Katie running towards the stairs. "Guys! STOP HER!!"

Katie panted and panted as she raced down the stairs, skipping steps down the way. Her feet finally touched the cold wooden ground. She twirled around the railing by the stairs and ran towards the door. She saw the front door, it was wooden, with a big black door knob. It was like a medieval door.

Katie's fingers tip reached the door knob, feeling the freedom already beyond the door.

Suddenly her body flew back as someone held her body against theirs, her right arm was now above her head, the persons leg was over her left leg, and her left wrist was held tightly. This guys body was cold, no more than just cold, freezing! Could he have been outside for so long to get this cold? For certain, that was unnatural.

"Well..." The guy whispered in Katie's ear. Katie shivered in fear, he smirked, "Looks like we have a lost rabbit in the house." His breathe smelled like rose pedals and cigarettes. Katie was out of breathe, as well in shock. It happened so fast! She didn't even see him running down the stairs, let alone hearing him coming after her. Fearlessly Katie turned to face her devil.

As she glazed into his eyes, he was staring just as back into her eyes. He had stunning blue eyes like the ocean and black hair that hung over a portion of his eyes. He smelled like a field of flowers, sweet flowers. He was smiling at her, not in a mean or bad way; but in a caring sexy way. It was hard for Katie to resist someone so perfect, someone so...so...wonderful. Katie blushed at the thought of him.

"My-my-my-my, You aren't that bad looking after all..." he released Katie's wrist, and brushed his hand against Katie's fatigue face. Katie closed her eyes. "For a second their, I thought you were going to escape threw the front door," he released his hand from her face and put his soft gentle lips to her cheek, "But you wouldn't do that, would you?" she slightly opened her eyes, everything becoming a daze. Not knowing what she was or is doing, she shook her head as in a 'no'.

Katie felt a smirk again his face, "That's good to know," he took his arm that once held Katie's left wrist and started traced her leg, starting from the knee to her upper thigh.

"Oh for heaven sakes, I had enough! Let her go Jasper!" Katie's eyes shot up to the top of the stairs putting her self back into reality. At the top of the stairs, it was the guy that was in her room.

Jasper groan, "come one, I was having some fun!!" he chuckled and released Katie slowly.

"I don't care! She's not feeling well." the guy started walking down that stairs towards Jasper and Katie. Jasper let his grasp on katie go, and she fell to her knees.

Jasper walk into the kitchen that was the his right. "Oh yahhh, she's soo sick! That's why she ran towards the door." he said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Well, I geuss she recovered then." the brown hair guy was now walking towards katie. Katie just stared at the ground..._'when are they going to kill me?? How will they kill me...'_ she though in terror. Having images pop into her mind.

"Whats your name?" Katie gasp, as she looked up and saw the brown hair guy bending down to his knees to have eye contact with Katie.


End file.
